We propose to study the impact of an encounter group weekend upon the course of individual psychotherapy. We will study, via audiotapes, the course of individual psychotherapy over a six week period of approximately 30 patients in long-term individual therapy. These patients will be sent away for a weekend group experience and changes in the course of individual psychotherapy over the subsequent six weeks will be investigated. We shall do a long-term six months follow-up to help us assess any enduring changes that occurred in the course of psychotherapy which may be attributable to the week-end experience. The patients will be selected by their individual therapists. The rationale for sending the patients for this kind of experience varies but in general these will be patients who have plateaued or stagnated in therapy and who, the therapist hopes, will make progress by an experience designed to mobilize affect. Two weekend-experiences will be offered. Half of the patients will be sent to a high intensity encounter experience led by a leader whom as the result of previous research we know to be safe, responsible and yet effective in providing an intensely emotional group experience; the other half of the patients will be sent away for a week-end group experience which will be low level intensity, with minimal interpersonal confrontation and with an emphasis primarily on body awareness and meditational exercises. The investigators will study the group experience by a series of instruments designed to assay the nature of the individuals experience in the group. Information about the course of individual psychotherapy will be obtained from blind ratings of randomly selected samples of the interviews using well validated psychotherapy process scales. The patients and the participating psychiatrists will all be interviewed to obtain additional information about the impact of the experience on the course of psychotherapy. All psychotherapists involved in the project will be experienced clinicians in private practice.